Mountains Graveyard (Six)
The is a mountainous region located at the north-most region of the land between and . It has dense forestry and the bones of many giant creatures can be seen jutting out of it. It is the secret hideout of and later , who began acting under the alias "Tobi". Currently it has become the home and secret hideout of Takashi Ringo Overview Some time after being defeated by , Madara set up a base here. As Madara was living off life support provided by the , clones were instead used to gather information from the surface world and carry out any other functions as they could travel through the earth. There were passages that seemingly led to different countries as Madara was able to have the White Zetsu retrieve a heavily wounded Obito who was in the . This passage was eventually closed off on Madara's orders and later smashed open by Obito with the powers of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Another part of the cave was destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha when he tested out his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. When it was occupied by Madara, there was only and the Zetsu minions released by , the tree which grew from it and the Demonic Statue seated upon it, a large tree stump which Madara occupied, and a wooden bed on a single platform. On a wall hung several of Madara's tools such as his gunbai, a kama, a chain with weights, several swords, giant shuriken and some spare cloaks. Though Madara claimed there was no exits where they were,many hidden entrances and exits had been carved out, concealed beneath the bones of animals, or else etched into the walls. Shortly before the Fourth Shinobi World War, beneath the clone of Hashirama is a flooded cavern where the rest of the White Zetsu Army clones were stored. Part of the hideout was damaged by Sasuke when he escaped. Many years Later Takashi was led here by Koinu after his exploits within Obito's dimension, which caused a great strain on even his eyes, after collection the Arm of the Gedo Mazo, it took residence not only in his body, but his chakra as well. The overwhelming chakra proved to strong for the boy's body as not having fully grown his body could not handle the immense change, burning out his Revitalization Technique which protected him from the visual effects of the Mangekyo, the strain of opening to a new dimension caught up to him as well as the effects of the chakras virtually burning and eating away at his right arm, side and leg. Takashi was brought to the hideout to make use of the chakra that was gathered in the statue's arm in conjuncture with the Artifical Clone of Hashirama to construct new white Zetsu's to repair his ravaged body, salvaging what little remained to at least repair his shoulder and leg to be prepared for the change of body parts. Destroyed Laboratory Within the base there is also a laboratory where Obito carries out various experiments. Obito brought 's corpse here in hopes of retrieving 's Sharingan only to discover that the elder had crushed it before his death — an action which Obito cursed him for. However in the wake of Sasuke destruction when he tried out his new visual powers, the labortory was caught in the wake, the eyes and lab itself destroyed and crushed beneath the rubble. Takashi's Additions Training Yard Exits Gallery Gedo_flower.png|The Gedo Flower Hashirama's_Artificial_Body.png|Hashirama's Artifical Clone Madara's_Lair.png|Bedside Lower level view